The End For Josh
by Joanne2
Summary: This is my fic i wrote about Josh! Please review!


Ok i decided to write this short story after i was watching The Blair Witch Project for the 37th time(no joke!)! Basically it is about how Josh disappeared. It is my first time trying this so please be nice but criticism is welcome as it will help me learn, if you get what i mean! Anyway enough of my rabbiting on! Here is the fic  
  
The End For Josh  
  
Josh poked his head out of the tent. He hadn't had a very good night. He had been deprived of sleep and rest for days now. All he wanted was to get out of those woods and forget that trip as fast as he could. He turned and looked at Heather and Mike, who were asleep. He looked at them bitterly. First Heather got them lost and insisted on doing things her way then Mike kicked the map into the river and got them lost. Things were not going to plan. He wished that he was in his room at that moment, curled up in his nice warm bed, fast asleep. Not out in the middle of the woods with a Witch lurking somewhere in the woods waiting and watching the three students. Finally he decided to get out of the tent and stretch his legs. He looked around the woods trying to find his barings but it was useless. Every direction looked the exact same. They were never going to get out. He felt tears fill his eyes as he thought about the situation they were in. He wiped them away before Heather or Mike woke up and saw him. He looked up to the sky, the sun shining through the trees. He began walking to the river to wash his hands. The dead leaves crunched loudly as he walked. They seemed to get louder with each step. Suddenly Josh felt a presence near him. He turned around quickly to find nothing behind him. He looked around him trying to find an animal or something which would explain that presence he had just felt but he found nothing. He carried on walking. When he got to the river to dipped his hands into the cool water and quickly felt the coldness of it. He put some on his face to cool it down. The sun was pretty warm but suddenly a bitterly cold breeze blew along making his shiver from head to toe. He felt that eerie presence behind him again, he spun around and saw nothing.  
"Heather!" he shouted  
There was no reply.  
"Mikey!" he shouted  
Still no reply. He decided to get back to the tent, he would feel much better if he was with the others. He began walking, the leaves seemed to be crunching louder this time. He began to panic. Fear waved through his body. He began panting as the fear got worse. He could still feel that awful presence around him. He felt something wet and cold grab his hand. He turned around and saw a little girl with blonde hair looking up at him. He tried to scream but nothing could come out of his mouth. The little girl was trying to take him somewhere and he was powerless to stop her. She took him to a dark house, once there she let go of his hand and ran into the house. He stood staring at it for a little while and found himself walking in as if he had no control over his actions, the truth was, he didn't. It was as if something, or someone was pulling him into the house. He walked in and walked down the stairs to the basement. Once there he looked around and saw the little girl sitting in the corner playing with a little teddy bear. She was laughing and hugging it. Josh walked over to her and bent down. She looked up at him and smiled at him. Her big blue eyes sparkling like gems. Suddenly her happy expression turned into one full of fear and terror. She pulled her knees up to her face and hugged them. Josh turned around and saw a woman standing behind him. She was beautiful. Long blonde hair hanging loose around her face, a long white dress that seemed to sparkle and a gentle kind smile. Josh wondered why this kind woman seemed to be terrifying this little child. Within a blink of an eye he found out why. The beautiful woman had turned into an ugly old woman, with long gray hair that was full of grease, black clothes that hung off her old, tiny body. Josh felt fear rise in his throat. He tried to run but it was as if his feet were glued to the floor. He wanted to run but he couldn't. The old woman moved towards him, backing him into the corner. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor with the old woman floating above him. He tried to get up but his hands and feet were tied together. He screamed as the woman plunged a knife into his chest and cackled. Suddenly he felt dizzy and everything went black and he knew it was the end. It was the end for Josh. 


End file.
